Housing assemblies for computer systems with at least two shielding casings are known. In particular in particularly compactly constructed computer systems such as, for example, laptop computers or so-called all-in-one desktop computers, individual modules such as, for example, a system component, a power supply unit and/or storage drive are installed in distinct shielding casings to avoid electromagnetic interference. As compared to other housing assemblies such as, for example, those of conventional PCs with a chassis containing all of the components, this possesses the advantage that the housing can be configured more compactly. This is due to fact that, for each individual component, a shielding casing with minimum dimensions can be used.
Such housing assemblies are problematic in that the individual components of the computer system are enclosed comparatively tightly in the respective shielding casings. This complicates in particular the cooling of therein enclosed, heat-generating components.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a housing assembly for a computer system that, for one, enables a particularly compact system construction and, at the same time, enables a simple and cost-effective cooling of all components.